¿Celoso yo?
by Jackiesaku
Summary: Fic escrito por el día 4 de MakoHaru week yeah! El encuentro con Kisumi hará que Haru descubra la palabra celos


Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Kisumi en la academia de natación. Makoto había aceptado ser ayudante de Goro-san para enseñarles a los niños pequeños a nadar, y yo iba ocasionalmente a recogerlo e ir juntos a casa. Lo que no pensaba era encontrarme con Kisumi aquí viendo insistentemente a Makoto lo cual me generó un pequeño incón que no logré entender, en eso volteó y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Haru! ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos!- decía corriendo hacia mí- ¿Cómo has estado?- se acerca a darme un abrazo que rechazo como hacía cuando éramos pequeños- No has cambiado nada

Bien…- no pude decir nada más porque apareció Makoto vestido con su traje de entrenamiento (que le quedaba muy bien no voy a negarlo) y se sorprendió al ver a Kisumi

¡Kisumi! Tanto tiempo sin verte- Se está secando la cara con una toalla- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Vengo a ver a mi hermano Hayato, es uno de los niños que andas entrenando

Ya decía yo que ese niño se me hacía familiar

Además está mucho más alto de lo que me imaginaba, deberías realmente considerar jugar basket conmigo

Jajaja, lo mío es la natación no lo voy a dejar

Y así seguían hablando y yo sólo observaba, no podría negar que me sentía algo incómodo cuando Makoto me ignoraba pero me enojaba más cuando sabía que me ignoraba por Kisumi. Ya antes lo habpia sentido, cuando éramos pequeños y Kisumi le paraba diciendo a Makoto que se meta al equipo de basket y éste se negaba.

Makoto ¿ya terminó tu descanso?- Lo digo con la monotonía que me caracteriza sin mostrar nada de mi enojo

¡Haru! Lo siento, esto… Kisumi ya debo irme tengo que cambiarme para ya irme con Haru

Si claro no te preocupes ya estaremos hablando MUY pronto- y le da un abrazo que nos sorprende a ambos- anda ve a cambiarte

Makoto se va y Kisumi vuelve a mirarlo como al principio, y luego a mí y me dedica una sonrisa algo burlesca

Veo que sigues tan pegado a Makoto como antes Haru, aunque debo decir que me encuentro algo decepcionado con lo que me he encontrado… pensé que iba a encontrarlos algo más…sinceros con ustedes mismo por así decirlo

No sé a qué te refieres…

Vaya entonces aún no te das cuenta- y su sonrisa se agranda- No te preocupes ya lo descubrirás pronto- y se marcha a ver a su hermano e irse de la academia, pero me deja con esa duda… ¿Cómo que más sinceros? No creo poder ocultarle nada a Makoto, él puede saber lo que pienso con sólo una mirada y a mí me pasa igual con él, ¿Qué es lo que podríamos ocultar?

¿Haru estás bien?- Me dice Makoto algo preocupado. Se ha dado cuenta que estoy pensando demasiado sin encontrar solución y sé que no le puedo engañar

No es nada, sólo algo que conversé con Kisumi

Ya veo, fue realmente una sorpresa encontrarnos con él, ha cambiado un poco ahora está algo más alto aunque su forma de ser sigue siendo la misma, le encantaba molestarte y parece que lo ha logrado ahora

Hmm…

Al día siguiente, acabando clases veo a lo lejos a Kisumi quien viene corriendo hacia nosotros

¡Hola chicos! Quiero invitarlos al cine- y sonríe mostrando 3 entradas para una película de acción/terror- Digan que siiiii

Pero.. ¿esa película no es de terror?- dice Makoto algo asustado y poniéndose detrás de mí como siempre

¡No para nada! Es pura acción, anda vamos- y se le cuelga del brazo a Makoto lo que me hace enojar y de nuevo siento ese incón en el pecho… ¿Por qué lo siento justo ahora? Capaz pueda averiguar algo si vamos con Kisumi

Sería bueno ir, yo quiero ver esa película

¿De verdad? Haru es raro que hoy no me mires con tanto odio- dice feliz Kisumi- vamos vamos

Está bien, vamos…- Dice Makoto derrotado siendo arrastrado Kisumi y seguido de mí que los miro y sigo sintiendo ese malestar en mi pecho…ya pasará….

En el cine nos dimos cuenta que la película era más terror que acción y Makoto era un manojo de nervios, yo trataba de calmarlo agarrando fuerte su mano y dándole masajes y en las partes más escalofriantes simplemente me dejaba abrazar por él y le acariciaba la cabeza. Debo decir que esa sensación me gustaba y quería que la película continuara por siempre para tenerlo así a Makoto… pero luego miraba a Kisumi que veía a Makoto con una sonrisa que me hacía querer que termine todo para alejarnos lo más pronto de él… ¿a eso se refería a que me daría cuenta? ¿de que con Makoto siento algo especial como con nadie más?

Al salir del cine me disculpé y fui al baño, sabía que quería a Makoto y sabía que Makoto también tenía un sentimiento grande de afecto hacia mí pero.. ¿Qué tan grande era ese afecto? ¿Acaso era amor y no nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta ahora? ¿Yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Es posible que Makoto ya lo haya figurado y sólo esperaba que yo reaccione… ya lo veremos ahora luego de despedir a Kisumi

Salgo del baño y me encuentro con algo inesperado… Makoto y Kisumi están muy juntos, Kisumi acercándose cada vez más hacia Makoto que está con una cara de sorpresa, corrí lo más que pude y jalé a Makoto hacia mí

¡Aléjate de MI Makoto!- grité, no me importó que las demás persona que pasaban escucharan, sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir si Kisumi llegaba a besarlo

¡Haru!- Makoto estaba totalmente sonrojado

Vamonos Makoto- y lo empiezo a jalar

Sabía que algún día tendrías tu ataque de celos jajajaja espero eso te haya hecho recapacitar- decía Kisumi quien se iba en dirección contraria a la nuestra

Haru no debiste decir eso…- Makoto seguía sonrojado tomándome la mano- aunque debo decir que eso me hizo feliz- Apreta mi mano y me jala hacia sí- ¿Así que soy tuyo?- Me mira con una mirada que nunca antes le había visto, en ella había esperanza, amor y pasión mezcladas y debo decir que me encantó

Si…eres sólo mío- siento que me abraza y le correspondo, juntamos nuestros labios y experimentamos nuestro primer beso.

Me encanta que te pongas celoso- Se pone a reír suavemente- antes pensaba que sólo te molestaban pero ahora veo que era por esto

¿Cuándo me he puesto celoso yo? Bueno aparte de hoy

Solo con mencionar todas las veces que se me acercan las chicas del salón ya tengo para toda una vida

Y así nos vamos, tomados de la mano y reconociendo que por Makoto puedo ser la persona más celosa del mundo y no me arrepentiría, pues para mí él vale más que el aire, que el agua y que las estrellas, es mi todo y siempre lo voy a cuidar.


End file.
